Chapter 14
Titania is the 14th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erigor escapes to fulfill his terrible plan, leaving Team Natsu with no choice but to split up, Natsu and Gray following Erigor while Erza and Lucy fight the remaining members. While Erza the Titania single-handedly defeats the Eisenwald members, Gray is faced with Rayule, a Mage who uses cables to attack. Summary Both sides prepares for battle but Erigor escapes through the window, forcing Erza to order Natsu and Gray to chase after him, saying that if they work together, there is no way that they would lose to Erigor and that she and Lucy will take care of the rest of the guild. Intimidated by Erza, Natsu and Gray agree and leave. However, Rayule and Kageyama chase after them, leaving the rest of their guild to fight the remaining members of Team Natsu. Erza tells Lucy that they'll chase after Natsu and Gray once they defeated the Eisenwald members who are belittling them for being girls. Angered, Erza takes out of sword from thin air, much to Lucy's surprise. Seeing Erza's Magic sword, the Eisenwald members merely laugh and charge at her, with their own Magic swords, but are quickly defeated by Erza with a single blow. Some of the Eisenwald members try to counter attack with a range attack but are quickly defeated by Erza who replaced her sword with a spear. She then continues to defeat some of the Eisenwald members by using twin swords and an axe, a technique called Requip. As Happy explains to Lucy about Erza's Magic, Erza continues to defeat some of the members. However, she notices that there are still too many people left and decides to wipe them all out at once. Erza uses her Requip to change her armor in a more powerful armor called the Heaven's Wheel Armor, this armor increases Erza's abilities and allows her to cast Circle Sword which quickly defeated multiple Eisenwald members. Byard tries to counterattack but is easily defeated, just as Karacka realizes that she is Erza the Titania, Fairy Tail's strongest woman. With all of his guild mates defeated and faced with Titania, Karacka makes a run for it and Erza orders Lucy to go after him. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu are still arguing about working together when they reached a fork in the path. The two decide to split up in order to find Erigor faster. While running through the corridor, Gray realizes that in order to broadcast the lullaby, Erigor must have gone to a room with a broadcasting system. Gray heads to the studio, only to find it empty. However, Rayule suddenly appears from above and attacks Gray with his Urumi but Gray dodges the attack and prepares to counter. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rayule Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō) *Urumi *Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō) *Requip (換装, Kansō) **The Knight (騎士 (ザ・ナイト), Kishi (Za Naito)) *Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) *Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Spells used *Light Beam *Circle Sword (天輪・丸連ソード, Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo) Abilities used *Flight Armors used *Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧, Tenrin no Yoroi) Weapons used *Magic Swords *Magic Spear *Magic Twin Swords *Magic Axe *Magic Big Sword Navigation Category:Manga